The Chosen One
by Tidus17
Summary: Slade returns and Robins decides if he should go back and train . Raven doesn't know who she loves Robin or Beastboy.Ok this is my first fan fic i know i did a few mistakes i'll change them.Ok my computer is really messed up and it did something to ch 1
1. Slade Returns

Disclaimer: I do not own anything exept one character.

A/n Thanks for the reveiws, my com. doesn't work good so you might see some spelling errors or paragraghs errors too.

**Alexnandru Van Gordan** Thanks for the review.I love your stories ,but I haven't one yet but I will.

**MangaMaster567** I glad you like it, but even though we both don't like you know who but still i'm not going to be dissing him and don't threaten you could probaly get reported and no i will not make it a rav and rob fan fic.

Rated pg13 just in case.

The Chosen One

**Ch 2 Goodbye Robin.**

_**Third person POV**_

"Please don't leave Robin" Starfire begged as Robin packed his stuff. "I have to Star, If I don't I won't be strong enough to defeat Slade" Robin said. "But we could all train here you know and then you won't have to go far away" Starfire said makeing the saddest eyes so Robin could stay. " Come on Star you have to unerstand please don't make it harder" Robin said."_Sigh _ok you win" Starfire said sadly.

_**Raven's POV**_

"I think we should all train in my gym" Cyborg screamed even though I was in front of him. Cyborg and I were once again fighting about where we should train. We were in the living room argueing about that.

"NO lets go with Robin and train with him" I screamed. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh will you guys stop argueing come you bein fighting for almost a hour !' Beastboy complained." Tell her that she was the one that started it."Cyborg said." Who cares who started it lets end it" beastboy was getting so mad I thought he was changing his color from green to hot red.

_**Robin's POV**_

" Guys can you please stop i'm leaving" " What already we didn't even get to throw you a party" Beastboy exclaimed." I don't need a party i'm leaving and thats final." I didn't want to leave but I had to.

We were all on the street saying goodbye.It seem sad because this was the first time I was going so far away... well besides that time when I had go away to go train even though this is the same thing but you know what I mean.

I said goodbye to everyone and then they started to go away. When I couldn't see them any more I turned around and started to walk towards my motorbike until I heard someone behind me running towerds me.It was Starfire. She had tears in her eyes and a sad and happy look.Then she lunged at me and... Kissed me.

She broke apart and said still crying "What I wanted to say was that II ... I love you Robin." Then She lunged at me again and kissed me . It wasn't one of those passonite kisses or those ... well you know what I mean. IT was a 'I love you' and a

'Goodbye' Kiss. Finally she broke away and went flying back to the Tower.

_**Raven's POV and back at the Tower.**_

"Well what do we do know that Robins gone" Beastboy "Well train I geuss" I said "Yea but Robins the one who usally comes up with the stradagies and stuff."Beastboy said. We were all quit for a few seconds then I looked at Starfire. When I looked at her she knew that I knew that she kissed Robin.

_**Robin's POV On The Road. **_

Should i've left or stay what if Slades comes earlie what if Slade destroys everthing even the titan tower.All these thought were going through my head.Mabye it was I bad idea to leave. All the sudden a motorbike came out of the sky and landed infront of me.I had to turn or I would crash in to it. When I turned I hit a ditch and went flying of my bike.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" I screamed. Finally I hit the ground and stood back up. The person on the motorbike stopped and got of. He was wearing a cloak so I couln't see what he looked like.

_**Raven's POV Back at the Tower**_

sigh "Should I tell him or not " I whispered to myself.'' What " Beastboy asked "Nothing" "ok" Before I used to love Robin but every day I started to love Beastboy but I couln't pick.I have an idea mabye if i look for Robin and kiss him and if i feel something then i know I love Robin but if I don't then I Love beast boy.

_**Rob's POV Back on the road.**_

" Are you crazy? You could of killed us both" I was standing across from the mysterious man ."Hello can you here m" All the sudden he lunge a punch at me.I quickly dodged it and jumped back."oh so its a fight you want ok have it your way. Hiyahhhhhhhh."I kept trying to puch him and kick him but he dodged all my attacks.

"Wait" he said as he backed up and took off his cloak.He was about the same height of Starfire he had blonde hair that came to his shoulder and blue eyes.He had a blue and red outfit with one blade coming off each arm.and he had a long white cape.

"My name is Ryan and i'm here to help you." He said " Who sent you" I asked " I will tell you when we reach our destanation."

so what do you think. Who is this Ryan guy and what does he mean by "Reach our destanation" Do you think Raven should look for robin and once again should I continue with this story.Once again it is up to your review Flames allowed.PLease review


	2. Goodbye Robin

Disclaimer: I do not own anything exept one character.

A/n Thanks for the reveiws, my com. doesn't work good so you might see some spelling errors or paragraghs errors too.

**Alexnandru Van Gordan** Thanks for the review.I love your stories ,but I haven't one yet but I will.

**MangaMaster567** I glad you like it, but even though we both don't like you know who but still i'm not going to be dissing him and don't threaten you could probaly get reported and no i will not make it a rav and rob fan fic.

Rated pg13 just in case.

The Chosen One

**Ch 2 Goodbye Robin.**

_**Third person POV**_

"Please don't leave Robin" Starfire begged as Robin packed his stuff. "I have to Star, If I don't I won't be strong enough to defeat Slade" Robin said. "But we could all train here you know and then you won't have to go far away" Starfire said makeing the saddest eyes so Robin could stay. " Come on Star you have to unerstand please don't make it harder" Robin said."_Sigh _ok you win" Starfire said sadly.

_**Raven's POV**_

"I think we should all train in my gym!" Cyborg screamed even though I was in front of him. Cyborg and I were once again fighting about where we should train. We were in the living room argueing about that.

"NO lets go with Robin and train with him!" I screamed. "Uhhhhhhhhhhh will you guys stop argueing come you bein fighting for almost a hour !' Beastboy complained." Tell her that she was the one that started it."Cyborg said." Who cares who started it lets end it!" beastboy was getting so mad I thought he was changing his color from green to hot red.

_**Robin's POV**_

" Guys can you please stop i'm leaving" " What already we didn't even get to throw you a party!" Beastboy exclaimed." I don't need a party i'm leaving and thats final." I didn't want to leave but I had to.

We were all on the street saying goodbye.It seem sad because this was the first time I was going so far away... well besides that time when I had go away to go train even though this is the same thing but you know what I mean.

I said goodbye to everyone and then they started to go away. When I couldn't see them any more I turned around and started to walk towards my motorbike until I heard someone behind me running towerds me.It was Starfire. She had tears in her eyes and a sad and happy look.Then she lunged at me and... Kissed me.

She broke apart and said still crying "What I wanted to say was that II ... I love you Robin." Then She lunged at me again and kissed me . It wasn't one of those passonite kisses or those ... well you know what I mean. IT was a 'I love you' and a

'Goodbye' Kiss. Finally she broke away and went flying back to the Tower.

_**Raven's POV and back at the Tower.**_

"Well what do we do know that Robins gone?" Beastboy "Well train I geuss" I said "Yea but Robins the one who usally comes up with the stradagies and stuff."Beastboy said. We were all quit for a few seconds then I looked at Starfire. When I looked at her she knew that I knew that she kissed Robin.

_**Robin's POV On The Road. **_

Should i've left or stay what if Slades comes earlie what if Slade destroys everthing even the titan tower.All these thought were going through my head.Mabye it was I bad idea to leave. All the sudden a motorbike came out of the sky and landed infront of me.I had to turn or I would crash in to it. When I turned I hit a ditch and went flying of my bike.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaagh" I screamed. Finally I hit the ground and stood back up. The person on the motorbike stopped and got of. He was wearing a cloak so I couln't see what he looked like.

_**Raven's POV Back at the Tower**_

sigh "Should I tell him or not " I whispered to myself.'' What ?" Beastboy asked "Nothing," "ok" Before I used to love Robin but every day I started to love Beastboy but I couln't pick.I have an idea mabye if i look for Robin and kiss him and if i feel something then i know I love Robin but if I don't then I Love beast boy.

_**Rob's POV Back on the road.**_

" Are you crazy? You could of killed us both" I was standing across from the mysterious man ."Hello can you here m-" All the sudden he lunge a punch at me.I quickly dodged it and jumped back."oh so its a fight you want ok have it your way. Hiyahhhhhhhh."I kept trying to puch him and kick him but he dodged all my attacks.

"Wait" he said as he backed up and took off his cloak.He was about the same height of Starfire he had blonde hair that came to his shoulder and blue eyes.He had a blue and red outfit with one blade coming off each arm.and he had a long white cape.

"My name is Ryan and i'm here to help you." He said " Who sent you?" I asked " I will tell you when we reach our destanation."

so what do you think. Who is this Ryan guy and what does he mean by "Reach our destanation" Do you think Raven should look for robin and once again should I continue with this story.Once again it is up to your review Flames allowed.PLease review


	3. Robin Finds a Friend

**The Chosen One**

Hi sorry for the wait but I was writing another story.Well this is chapter 2 for some people and for others its capter 3 because my computer screwed up and replaced ch 1 for ch2 so now I have two Ch 2 but you don't need to know anything that happen on Ch 1 to understand the story except that Slades back and his stronger.Well enjoy.

Rated pg13 for lang. and for other things.

**Ch 3 Robin Finds a Friend**

**Robin's POV**

"What do you mean reach our destination?" I asked."You'll see when we get there," Ryan said." Who said anything about us going?" I asked."Well you wanna go train right?" "Yeah," "Well than trust me," Trust You. After you almost killed me!" I screamed."Yep," he said"OKay which way do we go?"

**Star's POV**

_I wonder where he went?Is he alright?I wonder whats for dinner?_ I asked myself."Hey Star do you want a balony sanwich or a tofu sanwich?" Beastboy asked. "Ummmmm... I'll take balony," "Suit your self more tofu for me," he said.

Later that day after we had dinner I went to see what raven was doing.She was packing her bags."What are you doing?" I asked.She quickly turned around and said "Nothing." She had that guilty face on so I knew something was up."Then what are you doing packing?" I asked. "Oh this I-I'm just practicing ummmmmm... packing, yeah I was practicing packing," She said nervously.

"Why are practicing to pack Raven?" I asked." OK you want the truth well ummm... I'm going to look for Robin because I don't know if I love him or not," she said.Wait ,but I love Robin.I can't let her be with Robin we already kissed well I kissed him but that doesn't matter."But You Love Beastboy!" I exclaimed."Hey how do you know that?" she asked. Danm it , Raven can't know I read her journal.

"Umm... wild guess.Well have fun looking for Robin bye."I quickly said as I ran out the door and ran to my room."Great now what am I going to do?"I whispered to myself. I got it I should go lokking for Robin too and mabye I'll find him first and we can be together.

**Robin's POV**

"Ok so where do we go?" I asked." I don't know, where are you going ?" "I was going back to my trainer to train." " OK then thats where we'll go. Ok you lead the way," He said.I looked at him curiously to make sure he wasn't working for Slade.But I trusted him.Who knows he could be a new friend.

We both got on our motor bikes and started heading north.A few hours went by and nothing interstring happend until we heard an explosion." What the hell was that?" Ryan asked. "I don't know but it came frome over there.Lets go."I said. We headed that way until we saw a building.It was a tall building about 9 stories up.It was blueish-green and was basicly made out of glass, but the inside was made of wood.Instead of the top of the building there were thick black smoke coming out of it, it made the sky look really cloudly.

" Lets go see if we can help,"Ryan said.Soon we started to hear blaring sirens.Then I saw him, coming out of the building was Slade.There were a few of his robots behind him." No, it can't be you," I said." Hello Robin," Slade said in his deep voice. " You know each other?" Ryan asked confused." His the reason I'm going back to my trainer to train." I said." Oh so this is the famous Slade," He said. " How do you know him?" I asked." I told you I'll tell you everthing when we reach our destanation," He said.

" Lets just go kick his ass."he said." sounds find with me,"I said. All the sudden he jumped out of his bike and started running towards Slade.Then Slade jump up and tried to kick Ryan but Ryan quickly moved and dodged his hit. They both started to fight each other.Ryan was amazing, It was as if Ryan could read Slade's mind because every time Slade tried to hit Ryan , Ryan would dodge and counter attack the hit. Suddenly someone came flying down from the sky. The person was wearing a cloak so once again I didn't know who it was. " Your late," Ryan called to that person."Sorry," The person said."Wait you know each other?" I asked."yep " Ryan Said.

OK sorry I had to stop here beacause I have to go somewhere. So What did you think.OK once again I'm going to asked who should person be. Should I make up this character and if yes give me your suggestions on what the person should look like, Or I could do a crossover from either FFX-2, Avatar: the Last Airbender, Shinzo ,Or you guys can give me suggestions. Also should Star go look for Robin and should Raven go look for him. I don't know you give me suggestions. Please R&R.

P.S I promise that I'll make Chapter 4 longer.


End file.
